LE040
Broadcast Date *1989 Cassette Brand / Description *Memorex dBS I Length *C-90 Description *Lee's No. 40 written on tape label Quality * Tracklisting *Kool Moe Dee: Pump Your Fist (album - Knowledge Is King) Jive HIP 79 05 July 1989 *0:33 *D.O.C.: It's Funky Enough (12" - It's Funky Enough / No One Can Do It Better) Ruthless 0-96549 06 July 1989 *4:58 *Where's The Beach: Tripping The Love Fantastic (v/a album - Freak Beats - Volume 1) Scam / Bop Cassettes BIP 501 06 July 1989 *10:19 *snippet 06 July 1989 *10:27 *Company 2: Tell It As It Is (12") Tam Tam 12 TTT 010 06 July 1989 *14:49 *snippet *15:04 *unknown spoken piece *16:34 *808 State: Disco State (12" EP - Quadrastate) Creed State 004 HO John Peel 12 1989 Peel Summer 1989 prob 03 July 1989 *21:25 *Kiss AMC: Doc Martens (session) 03 July 1989 *24:18 *Roughneck: Guns Of Navarone (The Roughneck Mix) (12") Mango 12 MNG 709 29 June 1989 *27:25 *Orb: Kiss Your Love (Suck My Kiss Mix) (12" promo - Kiss EP) Wau! Mr. Modo Recordings MWS 010T 29 June 1989 *31:42 *Pablo & Rockers International Band: Babylon Wounded (shared 7" with Jr. Delgado - Youth Attack) Rockers International 29 June 1989 *35:02 *Keith LeBlanc: You Drummers Listen Good (album - Major Malfunction) World WR 005 29 June 1989 *40:33 *Third Wave: Arabian Sugar (v/a album - Freak Beats - Volume 1) Scam / Bop Cassettes BIP 501 10 July 1989 *43:46 *Steppford Wives: You'll Love It (LP - Steppford Wives) S&M 10 July 1989 *49:53 *KMC: Why Do People Lie (12") Hammer HZZT2 10 July 1989 *53:45 *MC Rell & The House Rockers: Life Of An Entertainer (12") Mercury 874 407-1 12 July 1989 *58:40 *Tyrannosaurus Rex: Frowning Atahualpa (My Inca Love) (album - My People Were Fair And Had Sky In Their Hair... But Now They're Content To Wear Stars On Their Brows) Regal Zonophone SLRZ 1003 Snippet only with John Peel as narrator prob ''12 July 1989 *58:52 *Frankie "Bones" & Lenny "Dee": Another Place Another Time (Club Mix) (album - The Looney Tunes EP Vol. One) XL Recordings XLEP-102 12 July 1989 *1:02:59 *Suns Of Arqa: Govinda's House (v/a album - Freak Beats - Volume 1) Scam / Bop Cassettes BIP 501 prob 12 July 1989 *1:08:45 *snippet, then start of Redhead Kingpin & The FBI: Do The Right Thing (U.S. Street Mix) (12") 10 TENX 271 ''prob ''12 July 1989 *1:08:53 *And to end tonight's programme, *Cultures with Revolutionaries: Mind Who You Beg For Help (12" - Natty Never Get Weary / Mind Who You Beg For Help) High Note 12 July 1989 *1:13:04 *Lakim Shabazz: Black Is Back (12") Tuff City TUF 128042 11 July 1989 *1:15:08 *Frankie Bones: Call It Techno (Technocolor Dub) (12") Breaking Bones BBR-400 11 July 1989 *1:19:54 *Break Boys: Listen To The Rhythm Flow (Coney Island Break Mix) (12") Fourth Floor FF-1101 11 July 1989 *1:24:43 *Lil Louis: French Kiss (12") FFRR FX 115 13 July 1989 *1:30:14 *Tyrannosaurus Rex: Frowning Atahualpa (My Inca Love) (album - My People Were Fair And Had Sky In Their Hair... But Now They're Content To Wear Stars On Their Brows) Regal Zonophone SLRZ 1003 ''Snippet only with John Peel as narrator ''13 July 1989 *1:30:28 *3rd Bass: 'Steppin' To The A.M. (12")' (Def Jam Recordings) 13 July 1989 *1:35:23 *Tyrannosaurus Rex: Frowning Atahualpa (My Inca Love) (album - My People Were Fair And Had Sky In Their Hair... But Now They're Content To Wear Stars On Their Brows) Regal Zonophone SLRZ 1003 ''Snippet only with John Peel as narrator prob 13 July 1989 *1:35:35 *Noise Khanyile: Mapantsula Jive (album - The Art Of Noise) Globe Style ORB 045 start only prob 13 July 1989 *1:36:09 Ripper *Weatherman22 Date Sent * Date Returned * Notes *Peel July 1989 Lee Tape 40 Tracklisting Category:Lee Tapes Category:Sent Category:Finished